o f l i e s & l u l l a b i e s
by Areazel
Summary: Yashamaru is being buried. Everyone is there, unlike their mothers funeral. People honor him, honor him for dying trying to kill the demon child. Temari watches it all fall down. All she knows that is said to be true.Sees the lies. Song:Lullaby.Hypnoga


Yesh, this is actually probably my worst work ever. I really don't care. I hate it, this particularize piece of witting I hate a lot. It's just badly written. I may do a rewrite one day. Who knows?

I don't know, reviews are liked. Yet another song-fic.I just wrote it at -glances at the clock- 2:30 or so this morning. so yeah.

* * *

**Summery**

Yashamaru is being burried. Everyone is there, unlike their mothers funeral. People honor him, honor him for dying trying to kill the demon child. Temari watches it all fall down. All she knows that is said to be true. Sees the lies.

Song: _Lullaby _:;: Hypnogaja

**

* * *

**

**o f . l i e s & l u l l a b i e s.**

'_Once upon a time  
Or so the story's told_'

There was so much that was kept secrete. Innocence of a young child saved. Their bodies and minds kept pure. As long as possible. They weren't supposed to face the world as it was.

'_Everyone lives happily  
As the end unfolds_'

They only know happy endings. They only know the warmth of happiness. All that is known is the end isn't painful. There is a forever. There is a forever that will be good and pure.

_'Forever sweet  
And never ending_'

The young blond girl stood above her uncles grave. Temari let her teal eyes wander some, why were all these other shinobi there? She had only been to one funeral before, her mothers. And it was just her and Kankuro and Yashamaru. Now that she thought of it, her father wasn't even there. It was just those three.

'_All I want is to know why_'

She didn't understand. They were all here. All _honoring_ Yashamaru. His tombstone read '**K.I.A.**' She bit her bottom lip, killed in action. They all respected him for his _sacrifice_. She didn't understand it, he had died going to slaughter her little brother. Instead he had been killed and Gaara had lived, but Gaara had been shoved off the edge of what one could call sanity. He was gone. He was no longer the little boy with questions. Wondering how he could be like everybody else.

'_Life is not a lullaby_'

She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. They weren't tears for Yashamaru, they were tears for….She didn't know what they were for, but whatever it was, it was not their dead uncle. She would later suppose she cried in the light of the fact that all she knew had just been torn to bits.

'_Reality tells  
A different kind of tale_'

Her life, it had been pulled apart, yanked apart into many difference pieces. Pieces that couldn't be put back together, at least not to make it like it was before. It would always be missing pieces that had been taken by the wind.

_'Everybody tries to win  
But everyone fails_'

She cautiously glanced up and saw the stone cold eyes of her father. She could see little Kankuro looking as lost as ever. His brown hair seemed flat and he bit his lip not quite understanding what was happening. He had Temari to thank for that. She had protected him.

'_It's never sweet  
And never ending_'

Temari didn't understand why it all had to be a lie. Why were they brought up with happiness, why not just bring children up in pain, she thought bitterly. Why did they think it was a good idea for children to have a view of the world that was a pure lie. Why let them be crushed later in life when it mattered. Temari glanced up as she felt a small pudgy hand grab hers. She saw a few tears appear in her brothers eyes. She smiled sadly as she let him lean against her. Kankuro looked at the tomb stone and he tilted his head to the side slightly, "**He's dead?**" He asked her in a whisper. Temari nodded. Kankuro nodded slowly, "**Like mommy?**" He asked her his eyes sad as he looked up at her. Temari nodded again,"**…like mommy…**" She repeated in a whisper as she felt it all start to crash down on her.

'_It's all a lie, tell me why  
It's all a lie, the lullaby_'

Kankuro nodded and he watched as his sister cried. He did what he could, he put his small arms around her. He didn't like seeing her cry. It scared him, he hoped she would stop. But her tears were silent her eyes on the ground as she let the tears fall her small frame shaking a bit as she sobbed. He made the mistake of looking up at his father for help. He should have known better. The look on their 'fathers' face was one of hate. He hated how his children were so weak. How they _cried_ at their uncles death.

Pathetic.

'_It's all a lie, it's all a lie  
Tell me why, tell me why_'

**o f . l i e s & l u l l a b i e s.**


End file.
